Esquecimento Parcial
by F. Coulomb
Summary: "Era como se estivesse a um passo da plena liberdade, mas precisasse ultrapassar uma imensa barreira para alcançá-la."


**Esquecimento Parcial**

Harry Potter abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se recordar da razão pela qual havia acordado antes do nascer do Sol. Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, achou que era importante se lembrar disso.

Repentinamente, deu-se conta que o fato de estar acordado tinha relação com o sonho que tivera, mas o conteúdo dele lhe escapava: estava em um ambiente absolutamente arborizado e, lembrando-se vagamente, achava provável que fosse uma floresta, pois as árvores eram muito altas. E havia algo importante, algo dourado, que precisava alcançar. Seria o pomo de ouro?

Sabendo-se completamente desperto, Harry não tentou voltar a dormir. Ele se levantou cuidadosamente, tomando cuidado para não provocar ruídos, e se dirigiu ao salão comunal.

Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam retornado à Torre de Gryffindor logo após a conversa com o retrato de Dumbledore, na sala circular que um dia pertencera ao diretor.

Eles ficaram surpresos ao constatar que aquela parte do castelo permanecia quase intacta. Descobriram que a Mulher Gorda se refugiara em um quadro no sétimo andar junto de uma multidão de outras personagens e, preocupados em lutar, os Comensais não tiveram tempo de descobrir como forçar a entrada.

Ninguém os havia incomodado depois que chegaram ali e os três amigos passaram algum tempo sentados diante da lareira que Hermione acendera para eles. Conversavam amenidades com a tranquilidade e o conforto que não possuíam desde o breve período em que tinham permanecido na antiga mansão dos Black, em Grimmauld Place.

Percy Weasley apareceu, algum tempo depois, para informá-los que os sobreviventes já estavam voltando para suas casas e que os Weasley iam para a Toca a fim organizar o funeral de Fred. Chamou-os para acompanhá-lo, mas Harry, Ron e Hermione recusaram a oferta.

Embora eles soubessem que Molly e Arthur sentiriam vontade de tê-los por perto, os três amigos não conseguiram se forçar a ir. Encarar todo sofrimento da família Weasley, que sempre fora um porto seguro para Ron, Hermione e, muito especialmente, Harry, seria excessivamente doloroso naquele momento.

Tentando afastar os pensamentos dos momentos de tristeza pelos quais passara e ainda passaria nos próximos dias, Harry se ergueu da poltrona onde se sentara para aguardar o nascer do Sol, passou pela entrada da Torre de Gryffindor e saiu para uma caminhada.

Ele se forçou a pensar em outra coisa: o sonho. Aquilo o intrigava, pois lhe causava uma sensação de esperança e desolamento, simultaneamente. Era como se estivesse a um passo da plena liberdade, mas precisasse ultrapassar uma imensa barreira para alcançá-la.

_Algo dourado. _Harry não acreditava que o objeto dourado que precisava alcançar em seu sonho era um pomo de ouro. NaEle____realidade, tinha certeza absoluta que era algo muito mais valioso!

Como não estava prestando muita atenção onde estava pisando, Harry tropeçou em um pedaço do teto que desmoronara e foi forçado a segurar na parede para não cair. Levemente irritado, o rapaz chutou o entulho para um canto mais próximo da parede.

Aquela pequena distração o forçou a encarar aquele cenário duro. Era horrível ver aquele lugar, lar de tantas alegres recordações, reduzido a escombros.

Novamente, Harry sentiu um peso no coração: nada mais seria como antes. Será que as coisas melhorariam a partir daquele momento? Provavelmente, pois não havia mais um Lorde das Trevas para atormentá-lo. Mas as lembranças daquela noite não seriam horríveis o bastante para se equiparar à presença de Voldemort?

Harry começava a perceber seus olhos marejados quando se lembrou de um detalhe importante do seu sonho: ele começara em Hogwarts. Não o lugar que via diante de si, mas a antiga escola em que ele estudara seis anos de sua vida: inteira, antiga, mágica, maravilhosa!

O rapaz sentiu um misto de nostalgia e curiosidade enquanto, parado onde estava, forçou-se a pensar no sonho novamente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem que o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorrera, logo que acordara, a respeito era o fato de ser passar em uma floresta. Repentinamente, pensou que poderia se tratar a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.

_Que idiota eu sou! _Pensou Harry, rindo de si enquanto caminhava em direção aos jardins, _ficar tentando adivinhar um sonho quase esquecido, como uma criança. _Mas, depois de tanta dor presenciada, quase qualquer distração era convidativa.

O sol nascia lentamente sobre o lago quando Harry finalmente alcançou a orla da Floresta.

Ele estava entrando por entre as árvores quando ouviu uma voz chamando o seu nome e, quando se voltou para ver quem era, deparou-se com um par de olhos muito azuis o encarando.

- Luna?! O que faz aqui?

Luna sorriu, aparentando estar muito feliz, ainda que um pouco hesitante. Harry se perguntou, incomodado, se ela se lembrava de que, cerca de vinte e quatro horas antes, o mundo parecia perdido para todos eles.

- Eu estava olhando pela janela da sala comunal da Ravenclaw quando vi você passando pelos jardins. Achei a ideia de uma caminhada muito boa e vim procurá-lo.

Mais de uma vez, desde que conhecera Luna, Harry havia sentido desconforto diante da presença dela, mas nunca vira sinais de mal-estar em seu rosto. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela parecia estranhamente tímida apesar de sua tentativa de aparentar calma.

Luna percebeu o olhar de Harry, mas não parecia querer que ele percebesse o que ela estava sentindo, pois se aproximou das arvores que circundavam a floresta, ficando de costas para ele.

- Vamos? Você ia em direção à Floresta Proibida, não?

- Sim, eu estava…

Mas Harry se interrompeu. Viu que os cabelos de Luna tinham um brilho dourado quando tocados pela luz solar e percebeu, repentinamente, que eram o "objeto" dourado do qual procurara se lembrar desde a hora em que acordara.

O caminho para sua liberdade era, na realidade, Luna? Estaria ele ficando doido? Provavelmente, mas sabia que não teria paz enquanto não descobrisse o que significava aquilo.

Juntos, caminharam por entre as árvores. Distraído pela conversa de Luna, Harry não percebeu que, desde a chegada da garota, sentia-se leve e feliz como não ocorria desde a morte de Dumbledore.

Sua liberdade estava muito próxima, bastava que Harry percebesse o que deveria ser óbvio: Luna era a única capaz de lhe fazer sorrir nos momentos mais improváveis.


End file.
